Esoterica 3
4:56:31 PM Canto: So! You had enjoyed the most eventful seance you've ever attended. 4:57:21 PM *** Josephine deeply enjoyed it! *** 4:58:24 PM Canto: Feeling is beginning to return to your arm. 4:58:52 PM Josephine: ... I'm starting to feel my arm again. 4:59:26 PM Canto: Theo helps you into your carriage. "Good. I... think that entity tried to possess you. But you rebuffed it." 5:00:37 PM Josephine: ... well yes, I suppose beating it over the head with a chair is a sort of rebuff. 5:00:42 PM *** Josephine moves over so he can fit. *** 5:03:55 PM Canto: He gets in beside you. "You didn't feel it trying to get into your head?" 5:05:24 PM Josephine: I felt... something. 5:05:51 PM Canto: Theo: Can I see your arm? 5:06:04 PM Canto: Theo: The contact left some kind of mark on you. 5:07:10 PM Josephine: Of course. 5:07:18 PM *** Josephine gives him her arm, gently. *** 5:08:43 PM | Edited 5:11:34 PM Canto: Theo is gentle as he pulls your sleeve up to expose the skin of your forearm, which is indeed marked! There's a swirling, tattoo-esque design winding around your arm, black against your pale skin. 5:15:57 PM Josephine: ... well. That almost never happens. 5:18:10 PM Canto: It mostly stops at your elbow, though tendrils of black ink point up toward your upper arm, as if it was on the way there but got stopped before it reached it. 5:18:25 PM Canto: Theo: Has this happened before? 5:18:55 PM Josephine: No. No, definitely not. 5:22:27 PM Canto: Theo: What does it feel like? Can you move your fingers? 5:23:41 PM *** Josephine tries to. *** 5:24:08 PM Canto: You're getting feeling back, so you're able to flex and move your fingers as you wish. 5:25:04 PM *** Josephine wriggles her fingers. *** 5:25:08 PM Josephine: Yes. 5:27:11 PM Canto: Theo: That's a good sign. What did it feel like? 5:27:16 PM Josephine: Numb. 5:27:28 PM Josephine: It felt like numbness. Cold. 5:28:19 PM Canto: Theo: Not an uncommon reaction to a creature from the lower frequencies. It could just be the equivalent of a scar... 5:29:02 PM Josephine: Could? 5:31:18 PM Canto: Theo: It could fade with time, too. Or it could be something different, some kind of investiture by the entity before it got banished. 5:31:53 PM Josephine: Investiture? 5:37:50 PM Canto: Theo nods. "Making your body more... hospitiable by investing you with a portion of its power." 5:41:44 PM Canto: Theo makes a face. "Well, that does sound rather unpleasant when I put it that way." 5:41:56 PM Josephine: That is awful. 5:44:25 PM Canto: Theo: But it was almost certainly interrupted. As I said, it's only a theory. 5:44:52 PM Josephine: Do you think it will try again? 5:48:53 PM Canto: Theo: I don't know. But considering the lengths it had to go to to manifest, I think its influence on this side of the veil is rather limited. 5:50:38 PM Josephine: Thank goodness. 5:50:44 PM Josephine: I won't have you to guard me all the time. 5:54:02 PM Canto: Theo: I wouldn't underestimate yourself. You fought off the influence of a powerful demon. 5:54:25 PM Josephine: If it had been powerful I wouldn't've been able to fight it off. 5:56:06 PM Canto: Theo: It was powerful. 5:58:31 PM Josephine: Then maybe it wasn't using its full force. 6:02:53 PM Canto: Theo: Why wouldn't it? 6:03:07 PM Canto: Theo shrugs. "There's a lot I don't know about the situation. I don't like that feeling." 6:04:05 PM Josephine: What would you like to know? 6:09:02 PM Canto: Theo: What the creature was. What it wanted. What its powers were. I've never heard of anything like this happening at a seance, have you? 6:09:10 PM Canto: It is, btw, still storming terribly. 6:11:23 PM Josephine: No. 6:12:27 PM Josephine: Not at all. You? 6:14:15 PM Canto: Theo shakes his head. "Nothing. But... there's been strange things happening lately. Omens and portents, as they like to say." 6:15:30 PM Josephine: Oh? 6:17:54 PM Canto: Theo nods. "Oh yes. Witnesses in the Black Forest of Germany reported that from certain vantage points, they could see two moons in the sky just last month. There have been rather more ghosts and appartions than are normal this time of year, as well." 6:19:11 PM Josephine: There are seasonal variations in that? 6:22:25 PM Canto: Theo nods. "And those with the power to see visions have reported some weird stuff. The veil has been thin in general. Even this storm isn't fully from our world." 6:23:28 PM Josephine: You realize you likely saved my life. 6:24:00 PM Canto: Theo: I don't know about that. My bullets didn't do much at all. 6:25:40 PM Josephine: It didn't seem to like them overmuch. 6:27:48 PM Canto: Theo: It took me longer than I liked to find the right disruptive vibrations. 6:28:27 PM Josephine: What was that on your gun, by the way? 6:30:38 PM Canto: Theo draws his weapon from its holster. "Just some gizmos I added on. Charges the bullets it fires with various vibrations and energies." 6:31:43 PM Josephine: Are you an authority on vibrations and energies? 6:33:35 PM Canto: Theo nods. "I think so. There's precious little I can't do with them, given enough time." 6:34:47 PM Josephine: Hmm. 6:38:23 PM Canto: Theo: Why do you ask? 6:39:43 PM Josephine: Because I'd think a gun that shoots things using them might possibly be dangerous otherwise. 6:40:08 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, terribly. 6:40:23 PM Canto: Theo: You should have seen some of my prototypes. 6:44:45 PM Josephine: You really ought to work on safety features. 6:55:15 PM Canto: Theo: Well, there is a safety. 6:55:50 PM Canto: He points at it! "Of course, that just prevents you from pulling the trigger. It doesn't prevent infra-wave build up or regulat the phlogistonic pressure." 6:59:08 PM Josephine: Which makes for a fairly unsafe safety! 7:07:56 PM Canto: Theo: Well, it never accidently discharged in my pocket. 7:08:47 PM Josephine: True. 7:09:03 PM Josephine: ... this is the best day I've had all month. 7:12:45 PM Canto: Theo: .... is it? 7:13:09 PM Josephine: Aren't you enjoying yourself? 7:15:37 PM Canto: Theo: Well, I didn't say that. 7:15:40 PM Canto: He gives a small smile. 7:15:46 PM Canto: And finally releases your arm! 7:16:40 PM *** Josephine reddens. She'd forgot he had it. *** 7:16:55 PM Josephine: At any rate, quite a lot of excitement for me. 7:21:26 PM Canto: Theo: It was definitely interesting. Thank you for inviting me. 7:22:58 PM Josephine: You're welcome, indeed. I do hope you return. 7:24:46 PM Canto: Theo: You can count on it, I think. 7:25:05 PM Canto: He smiles. "How do you think your friend will spin the evening in her favor?" 7:27:16 PM Josephine: Heroism and ignominy? 7:27:50 PM Josephine: She's really quite sensible, she just pretends to be silly for social gain. 7:30:17 PM Canto: Theo: But you don't do that. 7:31:47 PM Josephine: No. 7:31:52 PM Josephine: ... I'm not good at it. 7:33:53 PM Canto: Theo: No, I don't imagine you would be. 7:34:25 PM Josephine: She is. I think she might've been doing it so long she thinks she is silly. 7:35:20 PM Josephine: But you saw her help put the fire out. She's got pluck and she's quite clever really. 7:36:17 PM Josephine: .... I think she's bored a lot of the time. 7:40:38 PM Canto: Theo shrugs. "How often does she put on these seances?" 7:40:58 PM Canto: Theo: ... will you be going to more of them in the future? 7:42:02 PM Josephine: She hasn't before, and I most certainly shall if I possibly can. 7:42:09 PM Josephine: That was marvellous. 7:46:14 PM Canto: Theo: ... you are a unique woman, Baroness Blackwell. 7:48:26 PM Josephine: I suppose you think I ought to be locked up. 7:49:55 PM Canto: Theo: What? No. Uniqueness is a very admirable trait, in my eyes. 7:52:01 PM Canto: Theo: I was being entirely complimentary. 7:53:18 PM Josephine: Oh. 7:53:27 PM *** Josephine eyes him. *** 7:54:38 PM Canto: Theo: ... do I have something on my face? 7:54:44 PM Canto: He brushes at his nose vaguely. 7:54:59 PM Josephine: No, I just... wasn't sure if you were serious. 7:55:47 PM Canto: Theo: I am a fairly straightforward person. I suppose I'm rather american in that regard. 7:58:13 PM Josephine: Well you have shot someone, I suppose now you have to pinch somebody's bottom. 8:00:39 PM Canto: Theo: And fisticuffs, of course. 8:02:04 PM Josephine: I am not volunteering for either. 8:08:05 PM Canto: Theo: I would never suggest anything of the sort. 8:08:07 PM Canto: He smiles. 8:08:57 PM Josephine: What would you suggest? 8:10:09 PM Canto: Theo: I don't know. Anything I suggest would just seem boring after tonight. 8:12:47 PM Josephine: Well, assume it isn't. 8:18:20 PM Canto: Theo: Um. Well... 8:18:46 PM Canto: He scratches his head. "Dinner?" 8:19:15 PM Josephine: Well that's not very daring, of course we'll eat dinner. 8:24:02 PM | Edited 8:24:07 PM Canto: Theo: Well. I could show you my workshop. 8:24:16 PM Josephine: You have one here? 8:24:36 PM Canto: Theo nods. "I have one set up on the grounds of my friend's house, where I'm staying." 8:24:56 PM Josephine: Are you sure it wouldn't be a bother? 8:26:18 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, not at all. 8:27:04 PM Josephine: All right. Just let me know when. 8:31:22 PM Canto: Theo: Consider it an open invitation. 8:31:44 PM Josephine: Now what does that mean, I wonder... 8:32:51 PM Canto: Theo takes out his notebook and writes down an address. "This is the number of my friends home. Caspar Quentin. He's out of town at the moment." 8:35:48 PM Josephine: Yes, but does that mean you want me to visit as soon as possible, or that when I do you'll be "out." 8:37:58 PM Canto: Theo: ... It means I'd like you to visit. If I'm not in a library, generally, I'm there. 8:38:06 PM Canto: Theo: No hidden meanings here. 8:39:17 PM Josephine: None at all? 8:45:15 PM Canto: Theo: Not that I know of. I would like it if you visited me. I'm fond of your company, and I think you would find my workshop very interesting. 8:47:23 PM Josephine: All right. 8:48:35 PM Josephine: Then I shall look forward to it. 8:49:31 PM Canto: Your carriage comes to a stop, you're now back at your home! 8:50:34 PM Josephine: Thank you so much for a lovely evening. My man James will take you home, just tell him where to go. Good evening, Crafter. 8:53:13 PM Canto: He smiles, and steps out to see you to your door. "Good evening, Blackwell. Do... keep an eye on that marking." 8:53:44 PM Josephine: I will. 8:54:35 PM *** Josephine bobs a curtsey and heads inside. *** 8:56:51 PM Canto: You go inside! Your home is just as you left it. 8:58:23 PM *** Josephine has a snack and gets ready for bed. *** 9:01:24 PM *** Josephine will then go to bed! *** 9:02:29 PM Canto: Okay! Gimme a roll. 9:03:13 PM Josephine: ((8!)) 9:05:14 PM Canto: You have a very odd dream. You dream that you are visiting the museum! But it's very late. Only the guards on duty. You dream yourself walking through the halls, completely unnoticed by the guards. You dream yourself moving to the Sanderson exhibition. 9:06:33 PM *** Josephine looks at her feet. *** 9:14:24 PM Canto: Good thinking! You are wearing your own shoes, but something is not quite right. You don't feel like yourself. But you move through the museum as if invisible! You go right up to one of the guards, and pluck the keys off his belt. He doesn't notice, busy as he is chatting with the other guard about his gambling losses. 9:14:33 PM Canto: Then you go up to the display case with the amulet. 9:15:25 PM *** Josephine probably opens it and takes it. She tries to see her reflection in the glass! *** 9:15:49 PM Canto: Oooh, very good. Gimme a roll! 9:16:33 PM Josephine: ((1, because of course it is!)) 9:16:42 PM Josephine: ((THEN I LOOK AT MY HANDS AS I OPEN THE CASE.)) 9:21:24 PM Canto: The hands are gloved! It's a pair of gloves that you own, but. Theres still that sense that it's not you, that you're in some way just along for the ride as you unlock the case, draw out the amulet, and lock it back up. Gimme one more roll. 9:22:30 PM Josephine: ((2. GRRR.)) 9:23:54 PM Canto: The dream-clarity kind of ends there and gives way to normal dream-nonsense. 7:35:01 PM *** Josephine wakes up the next day, she assumes! *** 7:35:37 PM Canto: She does! She recalls those weirdly vivid parts of her dream. Gimme a roll! 7:36:47 PM Josephine: ((8!)) 7:37:36 PM Canto: The markings on your arm are still there! They haven't faded, haven't moved. 7:38:00 PM Josephine: ... well. I suppose it's no different from a tattoo. 7:38:58 PM Canto: It does look like a vaguely sinsiter but well-done tattoo. 7:40:32 PM *** Josephine doesn't think about it, and instead washes up and gets dressed. *** 7:41:43 PM Canto: Of course, you don't feel any different, you feel no compulsions to open a portal of fiendish summoning or start murdering people. You feel perfectly normal, and you get dressed without incident. 7:43:06 PM *** Josephine checks her social calendar. *** 7:44:44 PM Canto: You have no plans today! Nothing on the calendar until a benefit luncheon in a few days hence. 7:45:39 PM *** Josephine decides to drop by to visit her father. *** 7:45:58 PM *** Josephine will return in the afternoon in order to receive visitors, perhaps! *** 7:48:18 PM Canto: Okay! It is a largely uneventful visit with your father. He does have a gift for you, secured during a recent visit of his to Switzerland: A very fine brass telescope. 7:49:20 PM *** Josephine is sure to tell him about Theo, and squees a bit over the telescope. *** 7:53:43 PM Canto: Marcus: So is this American lad a suitor? 7:54:41 PM Josephine: No, papa, he's not the least bit interested. 7:55:40 PM Canto: Marcus: Why do you say that? 7:58:02 PM Josephine: I flirted with him just as excessively as I do with almost everybody. 7:58:41 PM Josephine: Oh, but there was an eastern European that seemed interested. ... in my money, I think. A duke, no less. 7:59:17 PM Canto: Marcus: What's this Duke's name? Did you find him agreeable? 8:00:24 PM Josephine: Vlad Tzimisce. He didn't give me his title, just the name. 8:01:12 PM Josephine: And you know I've decided not to get married, papa, so it really doesn't matter. 8:01:54 PM Canto: Marcus: Of course, of course. But I am still allowed to be curious and also protective. 8:03:34 PM Josephine: I know. Both of them are perfectly personable. Don't worry, I'll dissuade them when it becomes necessary. 8:04:53 PM Canto: During your visit, one of his servants bring along the morning paper! Hidden on the third page is an article about the seance at Caroline's. 8:05:05 PM *** Josephine reads it! *** 8:06:29 PM Canto: It's pretty vague, really, and just a short story about an 'eventful evening'. It reports that 'successful contact was made with the Other World'. 8:07:28 PM Josephine: Successful! 8:07:32 PM Josephine: I think not. 8:07:39 PM *** Josephine tells her dad what happened! *** 8:08:31 PM Canto: The guests are named. It's more of a social pages story then, talking about the affair itself and how it was a big social thing rather than about the details of the contact itself. 8:08:48 PM Canto: Your father listens with alarm. "I say! Are you well?" 8:09:27 PM Josephine: Quite well, but I seem to have acquired an interesting personal ornamentation. 8:09:32 PM *** Josephine shows him the arm. *** 8:11:40 PM Canto: His eyes widen! "Oh dear. People will talk." 8:12:35 PM Josephine: Only if they see it. 8:12:46 PM Josephine: So far, only you and the American have. I do hope you won't talk. 8:13:38 PM Canto: Marcus: Of course not. 8:13:45 PM Canto: He studies the markings. 8:15:41 PM Josephine: Do you recognize anything? You're a bit more up on magic than I am. 8:20:39 PM Canto: He mumbles to himself, and stands up, moving over to his bookcases! 8:24:10 PM *** Josephine watches him. *** 8:26:57 PM Canto: He pulls down an old book, and flips through its pages, still muttering to himself. 8:28:18 PM Canto: Marcus: Where did I see it, I know I saw it, where where where, was it Osmund's demonology, no no no, it was Bertold's bestiary, no no no.. 8:29:48 PM Josephine: The American said it could be that the demon was trying to make me more hospitable to its possession. 8:34:47 PM Canto: Marcus: Oh, almost certainly, almost certainly, this mark represents an investiture of its power into you, almost certainly. Not something it intended to leave behind, I should think! 8:35:10 PM Canto: He flips a few pages. "Ah! One red eye, one blue eye, you said." 8:35:18 PM Josephine: Yes, that's correct. 8:35:36 PM Josephine: .... investiture. Crafter said that as well. 8:40:26 PM Canto: Marcus: Indeed, indeed. Some demons... some of the more powerful ones, especially, cannot exist in our world for long, even when they are utilizing possession or other distasteful tricks. 8:40:59 PM Josephine: Oh, good, I've angered a powerful one. 8:43:29 PM Canto: Marcus: But such an investiture creates a more hospitable environment, much like some seeds can affect the soil it is planted in to make it more easier to grow. 8:45:04 PM Canto: He plops the open book before you, and it is opened to an old illuminated page displaying a sinister, spindly figure dressed nevertheless in very fine clothes. It has ebony-black skin, and one red and one blue eye. 8:48:14 PM Josephine: What is it. 8:52:04 PM Canto: Marcus: It is called the Faceless. It is a Lord of the Fifth Dark. It is said to have dominion over the cold dark spaces between the heavenly bodies. 8:55:06 PM Josephine: Well, I am not a cold dark space. 8:56:52 PM Canto: Marcus: Clearly not. Other texts also credit it with dominion over hidden secrets, black bears, pitchforks, and Kosher produce, so many texts are often wrong or misinformed. 8:57:27 PM Josephine: Well none of those things describes me either. 8:59:54 PM Canto: Marcus: I do not think it was claiming you as any of those things. It wanted a body with which to create mischief in our living world, no doubt. 9:02:16 PM Josephine: Well it can't have mine, I'm using it! 9:02:35 PM Josephine: ... I'm not going to go ... full demonic, am I? 9:02:40 PM Josephine: Turn black and start being awful? 9:03:26 PM Canto: Marcus: I do not believe so. Do you discern any difference in your temperment? 9:06:52 PM Josephine: ... I'm more disappointed the American isn't interested in me than usual. 9:07:15 PM Josephine: He's very engaging. 9:10:01 PM Canto: Marcus: The American? Oh, oh, yes. Well. Perhaps, being American, they have a different way of going about these things? Maybe he'll shoot you a buffalo, or something? 9:13:37 PM *** Josephine laughs. *** 9:13:49 PM Josephine: There aren't any nearby, fortunately. 9:14:57 PM Josephine: Killing things isn't precisely the way to win my heart, papa. 9:17:04 PM Canto: Marcus: Oh, I know, I know. Still, an American. Hmm. I have known precious few, really. There was that one. What was his name. Rivers. A powerful magus. And his apprentice, that dark-skinned boy. I understand Rivers settled out in the American West. Hmmm. He had a son, I should send my regards. 9:18:53 PM Josephine: These days quite a bit of ingenuity is coming from America. 9:18:57 PM Josephine: And he drove the Benz quite well. 9:21:50 PM Canto: Marcus: Oh yes, that beastly thing. I never trusted that contraption. 9:23:47 PM Josephine: You're just angry because you ate a butterfly. 9:25:48 PM Canto: Marcus: I never swallowed any bugs on horseback! 9:27:22 PM Josephine: Because you know to keep your mouth closed! 9:27:27 PM Josephine: I did warn you, papa. 9:28:55 PM Canto: Marcus: Hmph. I am amazed I was not hideously mutated by my exposure to butterfly flesh! 9:31:24 PM Josephine: Now you're just being silly. 9:32:52 PM Canto: Marcus: Oh, perhaps. Though you never told me what you thought of this Duke of yours. 9:35:07 PM Josephine: I liked him quite a bit as well. 9:35:16 PM Josephine: Though I do think he might be after our money. 9:38:00 PM Canto: Marcus: Why do you think that? 9:38:59 PM Josephine: Because he isn't as interested in machines and academic ephemera as the American is and he still professed interest in me. Despite me being rather myself at him. 9:40:40 PM Canto: Marcus: You think that he's not interested in you because you were lovely and charming? 9:41:37 PM Josephine: Oh, papa, that's very sweet of you to say, but I dragged him around the exhibits and lectured him, just like I did with the American. 9:43:52 PM Canto: Marcus: Yes, but you must also remember that many gentlemen do not come from London. A British gentleman is... well. Rather predictable and understandable, I imagine. Centuries of breeding and etiquette have rendered most of us extremely predictable. 9:47:21 PM Josephine: And inbred! Gentlemen are gentlemen, however; there is nothing quite so revolting as a lady with intelligence and a proper education. 9:52:43 PM Canto: Marcus: Mmmm. Perhaps, perhaps not. In any case. I do hope we can not count on the Faceless becoming a suitor of yours. I shall do some research. 9:54:10 PM Josephine: Ugh. Thank you. If I am going to have a demon suitor, he ought to be handsome and clever and witty and educated, and most importantly, not inclined to possession attempts or altering people's skin. 10:00:15 PM Canto: Marcus: Quite so, quite so. But nonetheless, do tell me the moment you feel anything untoward happening with regards to that mark. 10:01:34 PM Josephine: You'll be the first to know. Unless the American is around, then I'll tell him first, likely. 10:02:49 PM Canto: Markus: Oh? Is he a practitioner? 10:04:07 PM Josephine: Yes. He prefers not to call it magic, he says he prefers thaumaturgy or arcanoscience. 10:04:26 PM Josephine: ... I think I prefer "thaumaturgy." It sounds so terribly obscure, like dramaturgy. 10:05:47 PM Canto: Markus: Ahh. Yes, one of those. I suppose it is a very American way of looking at magic. I don't suppose he's a part of any Lodges or Orders. 10:06:14 PM Josephine: Doubtful. I'm sure I can bring him by if you'd like to recruit him. 10:07:07 PM Canto: Marcus: No, just curious, just curious. 10:08:32 PM Canto: Marcus: Used to be that you had to be part of one or another to make any progress in the Art. 10:09:27 PM Josephine: I should ask him who he learned from. 10:14:43 PM Canto: Marcus: Yes. I would be interested to know this as well! 10:16:43 PM Josephine: I shall find out. 10:17:09 PM Canto: Marcus: Is there anything else I can do for you? 10:17:39 PM Josephine: No. ... I just stopped by to visit, you know. 10:20:00 PM Canto: He smiles. "I know, dear. I meant in regards to this mark of yours. I know it worries you." He pats your hand. 10:21:13 PM *** Josephine smiles and squeezes his hand. *** 10:21:23 PM Josephine: ... it does. I'm trying not to think about it. 10:25:34 PM Canto: Marcus: Is there anything I can do for you? Exorcism is.... not a possibility, of course, given... the state of things, but are there any other spells or rituals I can cast on your behalf? 10:32:30 PM Josephine: No, no, of course not. I'm fine, papa, truly. 10:32:39 PM Josephine: I had better get home for lunch. 10:39:10 PM Canto: Marcus nods, and gives you a fond little hug! 10:41:39 PM *** Josephine hugs him back. *** 10:41:49 PM *** Josephine then heads home, with a "goodbye, papa!" *** 7:59:03 PM Josephine: ((Gaaaaaaaame?)) 7:59:31 PM Canto: So! you went back home! 8:00:19 PM *** Josephine did! *** 8:01:28 PM Canto: Bout what time? 8:03:04 PM *** Josephine went back for lunch. *** 8:03:39 PM Canto: Okay! Your lunch is ready for you! 8:04:12 PM *** Josephine devours it! *** 8:04:22 PM *** Josephine will then get to studying and writing letters and the like. *** 8:06:29 PM Canto: Your correspondence! Around four or so, your doorbell rings, with your butler announcing that it is the Duke! 8:07:27 PM *** Josephine is excited about this, and ensures she is maximally pretty before she has one of the two servants bring him in. *** 8:08:25 PM Canto: He waits patiently before you are prettied up to meet him. 8:08:32 PM Canto: ARe you wearing gloves? 8:08:45 PM *** Josephine is not, unless they are needed to cover the tattoo. *** 8:10:43 PM Canto: No, long sleeves can cover it up, that's true. 8:11:19 PM *** Josephine is certainly not wearing gloves indoors, that would be odd. *** 8:11:40 PM *** Josephine has the Duke ushered into the drawing room and stands to greet him, politely. *** 8:14:27 PM Josephine: I am so glad you came to visit! 8:15:23 PM Canto: He smiles, a cane under his arm and he hands your butler his jacket and his hat. He is also wearing shades spectacles, which he removes. "My Lady Blackwell. It is very good to see you again." He approaches! 8:16:48 PM *** Josephine offers her hand, because that is what you do! *** 8:17:03 PM Josephine: I trust you heard about the awfulness at the museum. 8:17:42 PM Canto: He takes your hand and raises it to his mouth. You feel his breath on your hand! It's chilly. "I did, indeed. Have the police determined anything?" 8:18:08 PM Josephine: Dear me, you must be freezing. 8:18:35 PM Josephine: No, I don't believe so. Of course the gems of the amulet were quite valuable. 8:19:19 PM Canto: Duke: And it was gold, of course. STrange that they only chose to steal that, mind you. 8:20:17 PM Josephine: And the canopic jar, for some reason. 8:20:32 PM Josephine: That reminds me, I'd meant to ask you, are you a vampire? 8:23:05 PM Canto: He makes a face! And blinks a few times. "There are those that would call me thus. Forgive me for being taken aback, but in my homeland, such a question is..." 8:24:30 PM Josephine: Impolitic? 8:25:02 PM Josephine: I had meant to ask the American as well, but forgot about it. Though I'd've likely noticed had his hand been chilly. 8:26:58 PM Josephine: In any case, thank you for answering. 8:27:04 PM Josephine: Did you steal the objects from the museum? 8:27:45 PM Canto: Duke: I did not. 8:27:59 PM *** Josephine tries to read his mind a bit to see if he's telling the truth! *** 8:28:15 PM Canto: Roll. 8:29:35 PM Josephine: ((10!)) 8:38:45 PM Canto: You've never read a vampire's mind before, and it is pretty much like a black pit that wants to suck you in. But! You keep yourself focused! He is telling the truth in a very deliberate, literal way. Which is to say that he's being deliberately deceptive on the matter. 8:39:15 PM Josephine: Ah, so you had someone else do it. 8:39:19 PM Josephine: Well, that is disappointing. 8:42:44 PM Josephine: Untruthfulness is much less forgiveable than vampirism, you know. 8:45:15 PM Canto: He frowns. "Mmm. Well, I had need of those pieces, Lady Blackwell." 8:45:31 PM Josephine: To what purpose? 8:51:35 PM Canto: Duke: I do not think I will be revealing that, Baroness. 8:51:51 PM Canto: It seems to get colder in the room to match the increasing social frostiness! 8:52:44 PM Josephine: Fair enough. 8:53:45 PM Josephine: ... you may leave now. I really do need to finish this letter, I am afraid. 8:59:53 PM Canto: The Duke collects his hat, and his cane, and coat. "It is my sincere suggestion that you do not pursue this matter any further, Baroness." 9:02:30 PM Josephine: It is my sincere suggestion that next time you meet a lady who doesn't object to vampires, you tell her the truth. 9:04:45 PM Canto: He leaves! 9:05:38 PM Josephine: Hmph. 9:05:43 PM *** Josephine is entirely disgruntled! *** 9:06:18 PM *** Josephine writes and sends via messenger a note to her father explaining the situation. She doesn't know as much about anti-vampire precautions as he does. *** 9:08:19 PM Canto: Okay! That is easy enough. 9:09:20 PM *** Josephine is unreasonably upset about this; possibly it's because she was rather lonely and had seriously been considering him as a suitor of one kind or another. *** 9:10:28 PM *** Josephine does something to make herself feel better; namely, she grabs her mother's mantelpiece clock from the mantelpiece and takes it apart so she can reassemble it, which she's done many times before. ***